smashersfandomcom-20200214-history
Hi, I'm Daisy!
Hi, I'm Daisy! is the ninth episode of The Smashers' first season. Luigi falls in love with the newly-arrived Daisy and tries to win her over, while King Dedede, Greninja, and Jigglypuff have to convince several Pokemon fighters not to leave for Pokken Tournament. Plot All the Smashers are gathered at the door of the mansion. Luigi, half-asleep, wanders over to Mario. Luigi: What's going on? Mario: New resident's about to arrive. Didn't you get-a the e-mail Luigi? Luigi: What's e-mail? Mario puts his hand over his face in annoyance, as he's sick of his brother. The door eventually opens to reveal Daisy, who walks into the mansion with a smile on her face. Immediately, the camera zooms in on Luigi as he looks at her with a romantic look on his face, blushing intensely. Daisy: Hi, I'm Daisy! I came here as soon as I got the invitation. Peach, who is standing in the nearby crowd, is about to shake Daisy's hand but is soon interrupted by Mario, who comes in between them and beats her to it. The Mushroom Kingdom princess then gives the plumber a rather dirty glare. Mario: Glad you could-a make it. Sorry about the letter going to Peach's Castle instead of Sarasaland. The mail system isn't quite used to going there anymore. Daisy: Yeah, Peach told me my letter ended up at her's. Mario: Well that's a relief. Anyways, per your Echo Fighter Agreement, you'll be sharing a room with- Mario stares over to a Blue Toad next to Daisy. Mario: What's your name again? Blue Toad: J-John. Toad gave me a reference to get into here. You made a "No Johns" joke in the interview... Mario: Right. Anyways Daisy, you'll be sharing a room with John here. Make sure to practice with his...spores. Daisy leaves for her room as John regretfully follows her. Luigi, clearly mesmerized by her, has his jaw agape. He's seen Daisy in sporting events before, but now they're living under the same roof. Immediately, he runs over to his dorm. ---- Parakarry: Mail call! Parakarry has just placed some letters within the mailboxes of Pikachu, Charizard, Lucario, and Mewtwo. They all wander over to the mailboxes, pulling out a letter with a Poke Ball stamp on it. Mewtwo opens it up, and the camera shifts to the letter's contents: Letter: Dear Mewtwo, We are pleased to invite you to the Ferrum region to take part in this year's Ferrum Battles, in what we call the "Pokken Tournament". Your plane ticket and pass are included in the letter. Sincerely, The Ferrum League Administration The Pokemon look at each other with smiles on their faces. As they walk off, King Dedede approaches them. King Dedede: What are you four in a hurry for? Lucario: We just got accepted into the Ferrum League. We're gonna be leaving this place for a while. King Dedede: Whoa! You'll have to check in with Mario first. You know what he's like with this stuff. ---- Mario: THEY'RE-A LEAVING?!?! King Dedede is sitting in Mario's office, with Mario angrily looking at Dedede. Isabelle is also nearby, and Master Hand is present through a video call. Dedede: We need to convince them to stay. Master Hand: Well done Sherlock. Of course we need them here. Isabelle: You need to sort this out Dedede. We can't lose more fighters. Remember the incident with Ridley? Dedede: To be fair, he's too big for this place. Mario: Well, it's-a up to you. Fail, and we'll revoke-a your extra breakfast privileges. Dedede has a face of shock, as flashbacks go through his head of him eating breakfast happily. Dedede: You can count on me. As Dedede walks out of the room, Mario and Isabelle turn to face Master Hand on the screen. Master Hand: Let's just hope Dedede can actually bring his end of the bargain to fruition. Isabelle: I agree. Dedede can be...hard to work with. ---- Luigi is in his dorm, looking through his cabinet for stuff he can use to win over Daisy. His roommate, Fox, walks in. Fox: Daisy really got to you, huh? Luigi: Yeah, she's-a the one. I gotta win her over. Fox: If you want some advice, she's not gonna... Fox gulps as Luigi looks at him, clearly dumbfounded. Luigi: Not-a gonna what? Fox: She's not gonna be easy to win over. What have you done so far? Luigi: Well, I found-a her Tweeter account. Fox: Good start. Just ask her some questions on Tweeter. Luigi nods, punches in a question, and sends it. Fox's phone rings. The mercenary grabs it and sees Luigi sent a question to his Tweeter. Irate, he smacks his face. Fox: Luigi, that's MY Tweeter. And... "What's your favorite brand of... vegetable oil!?" What kind of question is that!? Luigi: I just-a thought I could make-a her some salad. Y'know, to-a break the ice! Fox facepalmed. This was not gonna be easy. ---- Dedede: Looks like it's just us. Dedede stands before his Waddle Dees, as well as Jigglypuff, Greninja, and Pichu. While Pichu is rolling around and barely paying attention, Jigglypuff is admiring the bracelet Kirby got her in the last episode while Greninja stands at attention, listening. Dedede: We've got to encourage your friends to stay here, so we better get to know each other. Jigglypuff immediately jumps up, saluting Dedede in respect. Pichu, however, has fallen asleep, prompting Greninja to wake him up with a jet of water. Dedede: There we go. Anyways, they leave on Friday. We better plan ahead for what's gonna happen. ---- Daisy is at her computer in her dorm, looking at her Tweeter account. An account known as "@TheRealLuigi" has asked her the question of "Favorite brand of nut?". In response, she begins to type in "No clue." in response and closes her Moogle Chrome window as Peach walks in. Peach: Settled in? Daisy: Yeah, I am. I just got some weird Tweeter questions from a fan though. Peach: Anyways, it's good that you arrived here. When Mario told me, I was so excited. Daisy: You guys seem to be happy together. If only I had that... Daisy lowers her head slightly as Peach puts her hand over her shoulder. Peach: You'll find someone. I know you will. As Peach gets up and prepares to leave the dorm, she notices a box outside the room. Peach: There's a package here for you. Daisy heads over to the door, opening up the package. There's no name on it, but inside is a horribly-made drawing of a coffee cup, with the phrase "I like you a latte!" at the top. Daisy rolls her eyes as she flips over the drawing to reveal a letter. Letter: I really like-a you...^_^ Talk sometime? -Mr. L Daisy blushes slightly. Not knowing the identity of "Mr. L.", she takes the package inside. ---- Luigi is busy writing up more love notes to send to Daisy as Fox walks in. Fox: Any luck? Luigi: I didn't-a see the package I sent her in the garbage, so she must've seen it. Plus she-a replied to a few of my Tweeter messages. Fox: What did she say. Luigi: She said- Fox: Well, first, what were your questions? Luigi: I asked-a how much she weighed. Fox sighs, putting his hand over his face. Fox: Luigi, you shouldn't ask that to a girl. Luigi: Oh come-a on, she answered in the most polite words possible. Fox: Well, what'd she say? Luigi: She said *''12 seconds of BLEEP while the word "CENSORED" covers Luigi's mouth''*. It just-a warms my heart knowing that she can use the-a nicest words when answering questions. Fox: Luigi, that's not... is that MY phone!? Luigi: You weren't-a using it, and my phone died. I tried to charge it, but it-a didn't work. Luigi points to his phone, which now has the tip of a knife shoved into its charging port. Luigi: Anyway, I'm-a sure Daisy won't notice the differ- Fox: LUIGI! ---- Pikachu, Charizard, Mewtwo, and Lucario are packing up for their trip to Ferrum. Dedede and his group walks in. Dedede: Didn't you guys hear? Mewtwo: Hear what? Dedede: Apparently Pokemon in the Ferrum League overdose on X Attacks. It's dangerous out there. Lucario: You have a valid source? Dedede: Actually, I do. Dedede hands Lucario a newspaper with the headline of "Drug Abuse in Ferrum". True to his word, the article is incredibly accurate. Mewtwo: Well, when you put it like that, it'll be dangerous. Dedede: Exactly. That's why you shouldn't go. Lucario: Eh, I don't buy it. The artwork here is just stock imagery. Mewtwo: Oh and look over here; someone typed "This is not accurate" in a little footnote. Dedede gulps slightly as the Pokemon continue to pack up their bags. He then glares at Bandana Dee who is standing nearby. He quickly runs off. ---- Luigi is standing at a distance, watching Daisy descend a staircase. However, he notices a banana peel on one of the steps, and runs out towards Daisy. Luigi: Look out! Daisy: Look out for wha- Daisy slips on the banana peel, and falls down the stairs. Letting out a scream of pain, Luigi rushes to her side. Daisy: I think my knee is broken... Luigi: I'll-a help you. Luigi tries to help out, but being the guy he is, he grabs the leg Daisy is clutching to in pain and pulls it, making Daisy's agony even worse. The Sarasaland princess yelps in pain, which scares Luigi so much that he drops the leg, causing even more pain when it lands. Luigi then decides to grab her arm and drag her to Dr. Mario's office. As Luigi does this, Daisy looks at her savior, and while she is irate at Luigi's mistakes, she can't help but feel greatful for him. Fortunately, the doctor was standing outside and took notice of Luigi, and he rushed over to the pair. Dr. Mario: I'll-a handle this Luigi. Luigi: Alright. Daisy, let me know when you're-a okay. Dr. Mario: Hold on, is that my doctoral degree!? Dr. Mario points to Luigi's overalls pocket, showing a piece of paper. He pulls it out and sees that it, in fact, is Dr. Mario's doctor's diploma. Angered, the doctor snatches it from Luigi. Dr. Mario: Gimme that! I've-a been looking for that all week! Luigi: Sorry, I-a just wanted to play doctor! Dr. Mario: AND you-a scribbled you're-a name on it!? Why-a you... look, I'll-a deal with you later; for now I-a need to tend to my-a patient. Daisy manages to catch a glimpse of Dr. Mario's degree, recognizing the scribbled handwriting on it. ---- The Pokemon are about to enter the airport, with Dedede's team running after them. Dedede: No!!! Lucario suspends Dedede in the air with his Aura abilities, with an angry look on his face. Lucario: Can't you just let us take advantage of this opportunity?!?! Dedede: I just don't want to see you guys go. This is Mewtwo: We already made our choice. I'm sorry Dedede. As the Pokemon enter the airport, they notice on one of the screens that the flight to Ferrum is cancelled. Lucario: How are we supposed to get there now? Our tickets were only valid for today! Mewtwo: We can try buying a new- Charizard, clearly enraged, is throwing around fireballs and damaging the airport. Security guard Miis rush towards the group, surrounding them. Guard Captain: Get out of here. Damaging private property is a big no-no. The scene cuts to the Pokemon being thrown out of the airport, with a smug Dedede standing before them. Dedede: Want to come back now? Lucario rolls his eyes as he walks over to the group. Dedede smiles as he high-fives Jigglypuff, Pichu, and Greninja. Mewtwo: Let's not speak of this ever again. ---- While Daisy is sitting in Dr. Mairio's office, she is comparing the now-scribbled diploma the doctor just hung up on the wall to the letter she had earlier. Daisy: It's a perfect match...Mr. L is Luigi... Daisy takes out her phone, and while looking through the book of phone numbers, begins to dial Luigi's number. The screen quickly divides in half to show Luigi hearing his phone, with his ringtone being the one he has in 'Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon. He quickly picks up his phone.'' '''Luigi: It's-a-me, Luigi. Daisy: Luigi, it's me. Can you meet me in Dr. Mario's office? I need to talk to you. Luigi: I'll-a be right over Daisy. As Luigi hangs up, he makes a joyous sound, as if he's a little kid. He runs out the door and heads straight to Dr. Mario's office TWO MINUTES LATER (time card) Luigi knocks on the door to the hospital wing. Dr. Mario opens. Dr. Mario: You again? Why are-a you here? Daisy: Doc, don't worry. I called him to come over here. Dr. Mario: OK, I-a see. I'll-a leave you two alone. As soon as he says that however, the doctor strikes a glare before leaning towards Daisy to whisper to her. Dr. Mario: Just make sure he doesn't touch anything important, OK? Once Daisy nods, the doctor exits the office as Luigi sits down. Daisy: Luigi, do you know who Mr. L is? Luigi, confused, thinks to himself for a bit. Luigi: I have-a no clue who he is. Daisy shows Luigi the letter alongside the note he dropped. Daisy: Well, he has the same handwritting as you. Luigi: No, that's-a my handwriting. I-a don't know who this-a Mr. L is. Daisy rolls her eyes, chuckling that Luigi unknowingly just spilled the beans. It took Luigi a few seconds to realize the blunder he just made. His face then went to red as Mario's cap. Daisy: Well, you've never sent a letter like this to me before. What broght this up? Luigi: I've... loved you. A lot. Ever-a since that first Mushroom-a Kingdom tennis tournament we had, I've-a always had a crush on you. But... I dunno what-a you'd say if I-a just went up and said "Hey, I-a love you!", so I just-a wrote you a letter as-a Mr. L. Daisy: Luigi, I can't just say no to you after what you did. You've got courage, and I like that. Plus, you never even acknowleged me being royalty. Luigi: What's-a royalty? Daisy smirks. Daisy: Well Luigi, if you want to be with me, now's your chance. Besides, I'm sick of hearing Peach rant on and on about her relationship with Mario. Luigi: Mario's-a so annoying sometimes! He treats-a me like I'm-a not even his brother, only because I'm dumb! Blatant-a sexism is-a what that is! As the green plumber crosses his hands and pouts, Daisy chuckles. Though Luigi was stupid, he always knew how to make other around him laugh. Daisy: Seems like we're both the outcasts of our little circle of friends... Luigi and Daisy embrace as Fox watches from the door's window. Rolling his eyes, he hands over a pile of coins to Skull Kid, who walks off giddily. ---- Isabelle: Well, you did it Dedede. Pikachu, Charizard, Lucario, and Mewtwo are staying. Dedede: It's all thanks to my genius leadership. Mario: I think a reward is in-a order. Mario hands Dedede a coupon for a free dinner at Beedle's. Dedede: Thank you SO much for this!!! I need to get that new Octorok Calimari as soon as possible! As Dedede sprints out of the room, Isabelle turns to face Mario. Isabelle: I heard that Luigi and Daisy started dating. Mario: Good for Luigi. He finally did something-a worthwhile. Let's see if he manages to keep-a this relationship together. Post-Credits Scene Fox and Skull Kid are meeting in a dark corner of the mansion. Skull Kid: I bet Luigi is gonna get Daisy somehow. Majora's Mask: YES...THE MAN IN GREEN WILL GET THE GIRL... Fox: I don't know. I think otherwise. Skull Kid: Twenty coins. Fox: Deal. Fox and Skull Kid shake hands.